FNaF 57: Freddy in Space
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). is one of the minigames introduced in Update 1.2 of FNaF World. In it, the player takes control of Freddy Fazbear in a sidescrolling space shooter. The game is a play on the genre of games known as [http://gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Metroidvania Metroidvania] which are, for the most part, side scrolling platforming games with an emphasis on exploration, backtracking, and obtaining power-ups to progress. Cupcake Locations Weapon upgrades in this game appear as Chica's Cupcake. There are 9 total and each will make Freddy's blaster more powerful, shoot quicker, and have longer reach. The locations are shown in the gallery below: Enemies Level 1 Wind-up Mouse :Damage dealt: 5 hearts. :Health: 6 This enemy crawls back and forth across the floor, only damaging the player upon touch. Its body resembles a metallic wind-up toy animal. It has two legs and two horns on the top of its head. There appear to be black speakers on either side of its head. Security Camera :Damage dealt: 3 hearts. :Health: 3 The security camera hangs from the ceiling and shoots lasers diagonally, depending on the player's position. This enemy is also featured in Level 3. It appears to have two wires hanging down from it. Large Robot :Damage dealt: 3 hearts. :Health: 8 This enemy stands in one place and shoots in a straight line to the left or the right, depending on the player's place in relation to it. It has large green eyes and its body consists of 4 light-up disks, two of which rotate. It has very large feet and hands and is mostly composed of rotating light-up disks. Originated from The Desolate Hope's sub-games and the animation This enemy has a much larger chance of giving hearts upon death compared to the other enemies, likely due to its relatively large health. Laser :Damage dealt: 3 hearts. :Health: Invincible This enemy stays on the ceiling and shoots lasers straight down at a constant rate. It is the only enemy who cannot be killed. Level 2 Flan-like Enemy :Damage dealt: 3 hearts. :Health: 4 This enemy continuously shoots to the left. It has black eyes with yellow pupils and overall bears a similar appearance to that of Flan, Rot, and Seaweed. Blob :Damage dealt: 5 hearts. :Health: 4 This enemy flies around the room and bounces off walls. Its appearance consists of multiple congealed spheres which change color between pink and blue. Tentacle :Damage dealt: 10 :Health: 7 This enemy stays in one spot and can only hurt the player upon touch, as it does not fire ammo. As such, killing this enemy is rather easy as you simply have to stay away from it. The tentacle also generally has a large heart payout. Rewards Characters the player unlocks will be rewarded depending on how many weapon upgrades (presented in-game as cupcakes) they have collected. If the player manages to beat the game without collecting any cupcakes, the player will unlock Coffee. If the player collects all weapon upgrades, Purpleguy will be unlocked instead. Completing the game under any other circumstances will award Jack-O-Bonnie. Gallery Gameplay Scottthecawt.gif|Scott's icon while talking (click to animate). FNaF57Boss1.png|The final boss of FNaF 57, Scott's Head. FNaF57Boss2.png|Scott's Head taking damage. FNaFWorldBoss3.png|Scott's Head defeated. FNaF57Cupcake.png|The cupcake power-up. FNaF57Heart.png|The heart from the life counter. FNaF57FlyingEnemy.gif|The enemy that harms the player in air (click to animate). SpinnyEnemy.gif|The enemy that shoots the laser at the floor (click to animate). SpinnyRedThing.gif|The other enemy that shoots the laser at the floor (click to animate). Camera1.png|The camera enemy. Camera2.png|Ditto. FNaF57RobotEnemy.gif|The enemy that walks on the floor (click to animate). FNaF57BlobEnemy.gif|The enemy that spits the damage at the player (click to animate). FNaF57BigEnemy.gif|The enemy that shoots the lasers at the direction (click to animate). FNaF57MetalMan.gif|The metalman-like enemy (click to animate). FNaF57FreddyWalk.gif|Freddy's walking animation (click to animate). FNaF57FreddyJump.gif|Freddy's jumping animation (click to animate). FNaF57FreddyIdle.gif|Freddy's idle animation (click to animate). FNaF57UpgradeAttacks.gif|The attacks that appear when upgrades are collected (click to animate). JumpUpgrade.gif|The "Jump" boost (click to animate). FNaF57Background.png|The background in Level 1. FNaF57CeilingRocks.png|Rocks that appear on the ceiling in Level 1. FNaF57SpaceBackground.png|The backgrounds of the title screen and parts of Level 1. FNaF57Rocks.png|The background for parts of Level 1. FNaF57Wires.png|Some wires that appear in Level 3. FNaF57Bubble.gif|A bubble from Level 2 (click to animate). FNaF57Tentacle.gif|A tentacle from Level 2 (click to animate). Misc FNaFAprilFools.JPG|The April Fool's teaser for FNaF 57. FWSpaceKitty.png|The kitten with a space helmet that appears in the game (from the game Kitty in the Crowd). FNaF57BossStatic.png|The static effect that appears over Scott's Head's talking animation. Trivia *''FNaF 57'' is a reference to Smosh Games' Undertale video. In the video they say "At least until they ruin everything by making 47 sequels. Looking at you, Cawthon!" *''FNaF 57: Freddy in Space'' was previously teased on Scottgames.com as an April Fool's joke. *At the beginning of the minigame, if the player stands idle for some time, the cat from the April Fools teaser (along with Foxy.EXE) can be seen outside, wearing a space helmet. *The minigame is heavily based off Scott's previous game The Desolate Hope, even down to the controls. The game also appears to draw influence from the Metroid series of games from Nintendo, even down to using a similar dying animation. *In the April Fools teaser, the release date was in the year 2031, however, in the actual minigame, Scott's Head says that it was not set to be released until 2030. **This is likely due to the running gag that Scott is not very good at releasing products on time with the initially planned release date. **Regardless of the date, the fact that FNaF 57 would have been released by the year 2031 would implies Scott would have made an average of 3.53 FNaF games a year for fifteen years. This is a play off of Cawthon's aggressive release cycle of the core Five Nights at Freddy's games where the first four games were all released within one year. ***It could also be a play off of the fact that Scott said he wouldn't make a "Five Nights at Freddy's 5". *When the player is about to enter the underwater portion of the level, Scott makes a remark about FNaF 58: Poopets in Space. This is likely a reference to the popular YouTuber Dawko who calls the Marionette "The Poopet". This may also refer to a lesser-known YouTuber, also known for mainly Five Nights at Freddy's games, known as TheGameSalmon. Said YouTuber does NOT, however, always refer to Puppet-like entities as "Poopets", however... *Scott's Head refers to multiple "planned" sequels to FNaF 57. **"FNaF 58: Poopets in Space" is a reference to the Youtuber "Dawko", who would pronounce Puppet as "Poopet". Scott also donated to said Youtuber's charity livestream under the name "Poopet's Revenge". **"FNaF 59: Cupcake takes Manhattan." is probably a reference to the movie The Muppets take Manhattan. **"FNaF 60: Breakfast at Chica's. It's a romantic comedy. She's a killer with a heart of gold!" is referencing Breakfast at Tiffany's. **''"FNaF 61: Freddy v Bonnie. It's the beginning of the Freddy Cinematic Universe.", is a likely reference to [http://fridaythe13th.wikia.com/wiki/Freddy_vs._Jason ''Freddy vs. Jason], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman_v_Superman:_Dawn_of_Justice Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice] and Marvel's cinematic universe. ***Coincidentally, FNaF World and Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice are similar in reception as both were hyped and poorly received. It's likely Scott knows Dawn of Justice. ***Scott mentioned he will starts a cinematic universe with this game, while it is not exactly true, a year later a live action FNaF film started production. **''"FNaF 61: Balloon Boy's Revenge. He steals EVERYONE'S flashlights; what a kidder.", is a likely reference to ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge. ***It also references when BB appears in The Office in [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy's_2 Five Nights at Freddy's 2] and disables the player's flashlight. ***Strangely, Scott's Head mentions FNaF 61 twice. *The large robot enemy that appears in this minigame comes from one of Scott's old animations named Jesus Kids' Club. *The blob enemy is similar to Rot, Flan, and Seaweed, only in a blue color. *The model for the core series Freddy is not the same as in the original game. *This is first and only minigame to show Scott's face. Category:FNaF World Category:FNaF World Minigames Category:Minigames Category:3D Minigames